


Goodbye

by eli_nora



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Coming Out, It's quite sad, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_nora/pseuds/eli_nora
Summary: (Based on a tumblr prompt that asked for a fic based on 'All I want' by Kodaline)Eddie's leaving Derry, leaving his friends, leaving Richie.Short fic of them saying goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been checked by anyone else, so sorry if there's any mistakes. (If you notice any, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it).
> 
> My Tumblr: https://notsostraightstanley.tumblr.com/

Richie stood outside in the Kaspbrak front garden gripping the handles of a cardboard box marked ‘Eddie’ in thick black sharpie, watching as the smaller boy piled boxes into the trunk of his Mom’s car. He’d come over with the intention of helping pack up Eddie’s things but when he got there he couldn’t bring himself to do it; the longer Eddie takes gathering his things together, the longer he stays. 

Over the course of their friendship into relationship Richie had become more thoughtful, more romantic (sappy)- leaving Eddie little gifts here and there just as a reminder of how much he meant to him. Unfortunately, Eddie was also very sappy- keeping every mix tape, note and fake rose in a single box under his bed which was easily found by his mother. Ms Kaspbrak had destroyed every last thing in the box, putting their house up for sale the next day. Richie felt his heart in his throat at the memory.

Eddie was leaving him.

Sonia glared at Richie through the wing mirror of her car as she waited for her son to finish loading up his things. She wasn’t happy about it, but Eddie had convinced her to let him say goodbye to the other boy. 

Richie watched as the smaller boy placed the last box from the ground into the car, leaving just the one in Richie’s hands. Eddie placed his hands alongside Richie’s on either side of the box, he gave a watery smile, letting out a breathy laugh as Richie wouldn’t let go of the box.

“Come on.” He breathed out. After a moment Richie reluctantly let got, letting Eddie place the box in the trunk. They just watch each other for a second before Eddie gently takes Richie’s hand in his own “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Yeah, me fucking too Eds.” He said placing his free hand on the back of Eddie’s neck. 

“Don’t call me that.” Richie lets out a teary laugh before pulling Eddie into a hug, wrapping his arms him- determined to never let go. However, a moment later they hear a car horn go off, telling them to separate.

They do so slowly, but not before Richie’s lips brush against Eddie’s cheek one later time. Eddie’s eyes flutter closed, wishing they could just stay like this forever but a second blare of the horn tells him that’s not an option. 

He takes a shaky breath as he pushes the trunk door closed before heading to the back seat of the car. He wanted to do the clichéd turning around to watch Richie as the car drove away, but he couldn’t bring himself to- it hurt too much. He wiped away a tear with his sleeve and listened to the engine start.  
Richie watched as the best part of him drove down the street, leaving. 

He would never find somebody like him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://notsostraightstanley.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Send me a prompt, if you fancy!


End file.
